


Candelabra

by ritsukkuma



Series: Chiffon & Cotton [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsukkuma/pseuds/ritsukkuma
Summary: Will he keep me glowing?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing all of these off of chapters from a novel I plan to have published
> 
> This time it's from Midori's pov

Why?  
Why was I born into this life? 

I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me to value myself because of my "potential".

When I look into the mirror, I don't see anything except the empty shell of what used to be a human. 

I see nothing.

I didn't deserve him.  
I pushed him away even though I knew how much he cared about me.  
He was my shoulder to cry on, he promised he'd never leave my side. 

But he broke that promise.  
It's not like I deserved his promise either.  
I didn't even show him how much he truly meant to me.

Now that he's gone, it feels like my heart is being pulled down by an anchor. 

I just want to see his smile again.  
I didn't know how much value a smile could have.

I don't care where he is now, I just want to know if he's still smiling.

So please.  
Please tell me he's still smiling.

Because maybe then I'll be able to smile too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
